


Piglet's Christmas

by Mental_Kitten



Series: Problem Child series [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blackouts, Burns, Childhood Trauma, Christmas, Flashbacks, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Guilt, Techno isnt a pig >:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mental_Kitten/pseuds/Mental_Kitten
Summary: First holiday! With some trial and error :)---I'm not happy with the title I decided on either
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Problem Child series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035459
Comments: 49
Kudos: 320





	Piglet's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Personal Twitter is @KatMushy where I say weird shit ✌ 
> 
> Link for the discord is 
> 
> https://discord.gg/RPau76Rqr6
> 
> My Discord is Mental-Kitten#3047
> 
> \---
> 
> The words in '--' are shown emphasis bc he learned them recently and I just did it too long to decide not to 👉👈

It was cold. He didn't like the cold. It had been a long time since Phil took him away, he knew it was because Phil told him what replacing the calendar in the kitchen meant, but the cold still bothered him. He learned that the oppressive white powder that dominated the sky was 'snow', and that the slippery patches that sent him hurdling to the ground on his face was 'ice'. Those were just two of the many words he had learned from Phil. He got to sit down with his phone while the man busied himself with something else, and he found that the 'YouTube' had a plethora of stories on all different subjects. His favorite were the 'mythology' ones. 

The heroes fighting monsters with swords was so 'enthralling'. Once he unhooked his 'choker', Phil didn't like when he called it a collar, the 'plethora' of voices began chanting about what he gathered from his day's studies. Most of it was bad. Especially the ones that wanted to know how much blood was in Phil. They had gotten 'progressively' worse once he learned to talk, the words at their disposal making him miss the angry screaming they used to be. For a long time, he had just assumed that someone had been screaming. It was always a common 'occurrence'. Phil was always there to help, though. Even if the voices tried to convince him that he was actually 'malicious'. 

Techno found himself on the couch, listening to a russian bedtime story. It was about a nice woman who was facing 'trials' on her travels, which she faced with 'kindness'. He paused on the part where she was fixing the clay oven when something suddenly hit the couch beside him. He jerked away, pulling the phone to his chest as he threw his weight away from whatever it had been. Phil was staring down at him with his teeth showing warmly, smiling at his 'quivering' form. "Hey bud, didn't mean to scare you. Wanna grab lunch?" His voice was comforting and 'fatherly' as it always was. He gave a 'curt' not in response words still failing him most days. 

The rest of the morning was spent in the chair in the kitchen, where his hair was tugged and pulled into a thick 'braid'. Phil seemed to enjoy doing his hair, which he was okay with. He wasn't big for his age, whatever it may have been, but it was still long with how it sat at his waist. "Want some of the holiday ones?" The usual 'hairpins' seemed dull in comparison to the shiny ones being presented to him. He picked one up and stared at it, moving it under the light as the 'snowflake' shined magically. He gave a small nod, not handing back the one he had snatched. Phil didn't say anything. The man just continued to read the 'instructions' off of his phone as he played with Techno's hair. 

He hadn't seen it until later that night due to his 'avoidance' of mirrors, but it had been 'surreal'. The snowflakes peeked out from his hair, which had been held against the back of his head in a swirl of braid. They had caught the light and 'shimmered' into different shades of blue. Phil made him put on his coat before he was allowed to leave, helping him with the buttons that seemed to 'elude' him once his gloves were on. He wasn't allowed in the front seat yet, so he was sat in the back with Phil's phone. The 'word search' game was 'holiday' themed, even though he wasn't sure what a Hanukkah was. He had just gotten through the daily challenge when the car was suddenly stopped. He made a face. They were at the mall. 

The mall was loud and he hated it. All of the green circles and shiny boxes used to 'decorate' seemed to just attract everyone and anyone. He didn't like the noise. The choker make it easier on him, though. He gripped Phil's hand tightly as he followed the man into the building, 'appreciating' the distance he seemed to keep from everyone else. Phil was good about stuff like that. He hadn't figured out why yet, but he was. He followed at the man's side as much as he could, the burning in his legs fading as soon at it started. Phil told him that he needed to not ignore that type of thing because it was 'detrimental' to his health. He didn't know why, though. He looked up the word and it didn't apply to the situation at all. 

They passed by the big 'display' in the center of the mall, where the pretzel stand usually was. There were trees INDOORS and sparkly snow littered about, along with a big red man in a throne. His hair was white and the only break in the horrid color was the white fur and black belt. He had tiny, tiny glasses that seemed too small for his face. They must've been for show, since the man was quickly looked at him. He felt his heart skip a beat, his skin tingling in fear. The laugh the man let loose 'resonated' around the entire area, rattling around his skull. A white-clad hand the size of his head beckoned for him, and all he could see was gray walls bathed in shadows. 

Techno didn't know he wasn't breathing until he inhaled, the warm hand on top of his head draining the panic out of him. The warmth made the tingly fear fade from his skin, and suddenly he was being pulled towards the large red man in his throne. "My, little girl! Come tell Santa what you want for Christmas!" The man was loud, leaning back in his throne as he patted his leg. "He's mute, actually." Phil's warm tone was much nicer than the red stranger. He didn't mean to cling to him so much, but pressing into his leg made him feel much safer. People thought he was a girl all the time, which he didn't care about. He was still growing 'accustomed' to being recognized as a person. 

The 'Santa' man adjusted his glasses, his red cheeks pulled wide in a smile. He kept talking to Techno. "My apologies, young man. I've heard you've been a very good boy this year. I have something I think you'd like." The tone was less 'boisterous' than before, and suddenly there was a dark box being offered fo him. The paper coating had reflective snowflakes like his hairpins did, with a bright silver bow that seemed to glow in the light of the mall. "Go on, it's for you." Phil loosened the grip on his hand, and suddenly he felt himself moving forward. The fear was replaced with 'curiosity'. Surely Phil wouldn't let the red man hurt him. He shuffled himself forward, reaching for the box. 

It felt light in his arms, and suddenly there was a sharp object in his face. He nearly dropped the box, his instincts screaming at him to run. Phil was at his back, taking the small spear. "No Christmas is completely without a candy cane." The red man informed him, his red cheeks still pulled back in a smile that squished his eyes. He simply nodded, not knowing what he was talking about. "Thank you, Santa." Phil spoke for him, and suddenly he was being lead away. "You want to open it at home? Where people can't see you?" The last part was said much more quietly, which Techno was grateful for. He simply gave a nod, holding the box to his chest like it might run away. 

At some point during the trip, Phil had unwrapped the 'candy cane' and gave it to him. The scent of it alone was overwhelming, and the taste made his tongue burn. The Santa had said it was required, so he figured that it was important to finish it. Phil almost dropped something when he bit into it, chewing the stick loudly. He got a face that Phil gave him when he was doing something the wrong way, but he wasn't told what was wrong. The rest of the trip was spent getting random things that Techno didn't keep track of as usual, focusing mainly on the box and 'lingering' taste stuck to his tongue. It reminded him of mouthwash. 

"I was thinking about putting a few decorations up. Since we did such a good job on the fireplace." Phil spoke up once they were back at the car, the man putting bags the size of Techno's entire torso into the trunk like they were weightless. Which they might've been. He didn't know, he didn't see what was inside of them. "You don't have to open your present yet. Christmas won't be for a few more days." Phil always seemed to know what bothered him. Which was nice of him. Phil was nice. 

Techno hid the present away in the trunk with the bags. 

\---

He wasn't sure why they were making cookies. Techno didn't 'particularly' like cookies. They were in little people shapes, and Phil seemed to think that he needed to help decorate them. It was weird giving them eyes, so he simply drew Xs with the icing where they should've been. He didn't want the cookies watching him. Phil gave him one of the looks, but didn't say anything. He tried to 'mimic' clothing like he saw Phil doing, but ended up smearing it so they were all in ugly robes. He wasn't sure why the sight was upsetting him until Phil left to go get something. Then he realized what he was staring at. 

The tray of little robed figures in front of him warped into something more 'sinister', distorting themselves into the memory of faces he could remember. Why did he only use white? They were staring at him, the dark making them seem a lot bigger than last time. The biggest was reaching for him, it's thin fingers going to grab his hair. He grabbed something and threw it, trying to distance himself from them. He couldn't remember if he screamed before he was suddenly on the floor, curling in on himself. The collar was burning his throat, the metal 'imprinting' into his skin from the heat. He was screaming. 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but his eyes opened to Phil standing over him. He couldn't hear him. He was being asked something but he couldn't hear it. There was a motion in the direction of something, and he saw what he had done. There was a clear gash in the wall where something had 'collided' with it. The cookie sheet was crumpled like it was paper below it, the cookies splattered from the impact. There was icing and sprinkles smashed everywhere. Phil was going to beat him. He was sure that Phil was going to beat him. He broke the WALL. The hand on his shoulder made his heart stop, and he was sure that his eyes were flooding with tears already when their gazes met. 

"Let's try a pie this time?" 

\---

Phil woke him up early and he didn't know why. The sun was barely up, and he was sat in front of a plate of breakfast. There was something in the oven, filling the house with heat as he shoved eggs into his mouth. Phil was singing along to something as he mixed something in a bowl. "Oh! I almost forgot. I rented a few movies I thought you'd like." Techno paused with the fork in his mouth, making a face. "I know, but it's festive! And we can see how the seal in the fireplace is." He shrugged, sipping at the juice in front of him. Phil was so excited. He wouldn't go against it. He owed it to him, anyways. The bash in the wall was proof enough of that. 

Techno found himself on the couch soon after, staring at the talking animals on the screen. He was told animals didn't talk. Phil said that they did sometimes, and that he wasn't supposed to say anything back. He didn't know why, since the little elf dentist was happy to 'commune' with the reindeer. He looked more like the white tailed bucks that he saw in nature videos, not the reindeer that travelled through 'tundras'. He made sure to give it his full attention even with the flaws in the story. Phil said he thought he'd enjoy it, and that he was getting something for him. So he would stay on the couch and listen to the sad elf dentist and the animals. 

Techno saw Phil out of the corner of his eye, watching the man wander into the room to throw wood onto the flames. The bricks seemed to not be exploding, which the internet said they would if they had 'moisture' trapped in them. He would look more into it if he wasn't busy watching the characters run from the snowman. He couldn't tell what the first part of his name. 'Adominal'. Adominal snowman. He wasn't made of snow, though. "So, you know that present you got from Santa?" Phil was suddenly beside him, not sitting. Which was probably because he was hiding something behind his back. 

Techno simply nodded, peeling his eyes away from the screen. He panicked for a second once he realized that he wasn't paying attention anymore, so he made sure to pause the movie. He didn't want to upset Phil. Even if he wasn't being beat for it, it still made him feel horrible. Phil was too nice to him for him to do bad things. "Do you want to open it?" The paper-clad box from a few days ago was suddenly being offered to him. He accepted it, remembering the imbalanced weight of it. "You can tear the paper off to open it. It's supposed to get ripped." Phil spoke as he flopped down next to him, sipping from one of his blue cans. 

He could smell that it was alcohol, but Phil didn't seem too different when he drank one of them. The most he had seen him go through at one time was three, which wasn't bad. The internet said that alcoholics acted differently when they drank, and that they 'overindulged'. Phil didn't do that. The box in his lap was suddenly more 'prominent' since he shifted positions and nearly dropped it on himself. "It's okay, it's all yours." Phil sounded sure of himself. Techno wasn't. He tore into the purple covering, though. He set the bow aside, wanting to keep the sparkling mess of ribbon. It was that easy to pry the box open since it wasn't sealed by tape. 

He stared at it for a bit, not sure why it felt like it was staring back at him. The pink toy was gazing through him 'mockingly'. He reached into the box, trying to ignore how obvious Phil was as he leaned over to get a better look. He heard the man suck in a breath, and the box was quickly grabbed from his shaking hands. "Hey! Anyways, I also got you something!" Phil was changing the subject. Techno was okay with that. He was left alone with the box, and he had the itch to destroy it. He wanted the pink fiend gone. He stared into the flames nestled in the brick. He had an idea. 

He grabbed the toy pig out of the box, ignoring how soft it was. He found himself in front of the fire, holding it out for them. He held it for them, wanting to help destroy the mockery. He ignored the tears and 'blistering', watching with 'satisfaction' as the material was eaten away. It left nothing but black smoke in it's wake, disappearing up the 'chimney'. He ignored the stench of his skin burning. It wasn't important. Watching the pig burn was. His head swung around when he heard something behind him. Phil was in the entrance of the room, having dropped his drink. They stared at each other for a bit, before Techno broke the silence. 

"I don't like pigs."


End file.
